


Fallen King

by nightshade002



Series: fhq [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Angst, Blood, Final Haikyuu Quest, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, LMAO, M/M, most of the characters don't have a big role, this was gonna be for magic fest in like august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8901340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade002/pseuds/nightshade002
Summary: They had finally made it. After so long and so many battles, there was just one door between them and the princess. Of course, Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was there too. But he was willing to do just about whatever it took to save Princess Yui and, ultimately, their kingdom.





	

They had finally made it. After so long and so many battles, there was just one door between them and the princess. Of course, Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was there too. But he was willing to do just about whatever it took to save Princess Yui and, ultimately, their kingdom. He took a deep breath before they entered the final room. Oikawa sat on his throne, posture portraying boredom. When Iwaizumi looked closer, however, Oikawa just looked tired. There were bags under his eyes. His horns were longer than the last time Iwaizumi had seen him and he knew from years ago, when they were still friends, that growing horns _hurt_. His clothes were just slightly wrinkled, which Oikawa would never have allowed. Overall, he looked worn down, as if _his_ war had a physical effect on him. 

_His_ war because he pushed for it; he riled up the other kingdoms; he forced their hand. But not his because he didn’t declare war on any other kingdoms; Shiratorizawa’s King didn’t exactly like Oikawa, but he recognized his skill as a leader, however when groups of ruffians from Seijou crossed the border, pillaging from the other border towns and continuing from there, King Ushijima didn’t have much of a choice when Oikawa refused to do anything; Karasuno’s King respected Oikawa and used to be on friendly terms with him, but couldn’t do anything when his people pushed for war after Oikawa suddenly stopped trading with them and they lost their main food source. Oikawa was very good friends with Nekoma’s King, so when Shiratorizawa and Karasuno declared war on Seijou, Kuroo and Nekoma backed Oikawa. Together, they conquered Karasuno easily, taking the princess hostage. Eventually they backed down from Shiratorizawa and Iwaizumi knew it was because he wasn’t by Oikawa’s side. They had made a promise when they were younger to conquer Shiratorizawa together, Oikawa as King and Iwaizumi as his loyal knight. Of course, nothing ever works out quite as it’s planned.

Because of the war, Kenma, the mage of their small rebellion, left Kuroo. He had previously been the King’s advisor. Kageyama and Hinata fled Karasuno, under King Sawamura’s orders, and started the rebellion. They found Aone wandering in the woods and Iwaizumi still wasn’t sure why exactly he was fighting alongside of them, but here he was. They had all fought long and hard to get here and reclaim Karasuno for King Sawamura and save Princess Yui. Iwaizumi knew none of them would be willing to accept defeat this close to the end.

It took Iwaizumi a while to notice that the princess was in the room with them, held by what must be Oikawa’s magic. She didn’t look harmed, merely asleep in her magical prison. Honestly, Oikawa was in worse shape than she was.

“Ah, Iwa-chan, it’s been a while,” Oikawa spoke. He kept his voice light, as always, but Iwaizumi could hear the exhaustion and _hurt_ in his voice. Iwaizumi almost felt bad. _Almost_. It wasn’t his fault that his family had to move away from the castle. When Oikawa’s father increased the taxes, they were too much for them to pay. He couldn’t imagine how much it would cost to keep their old house now, with even more taxes from Oikawa’s war. “I see you brought friends.”

“We’re here to defeat you, Grand King,” Hinata yelled, drawing his sword and holding it steady. Iwaizumi felt a small surge of pride at the confidence in his voice. It was a far step up from the beginning of their journey when he shook so badly he could barely hold his sword.

Any pity Iwaizumi held for Oikawa immediately disappeared when Oikawa’s expression twisted into a snarl. It was by far the worst expression he’d seen on Oikawa’s face, even including when he cried. “Go ahead and try. What’s a little kid like you going to do?” Oikawa laughed.

Hinata growled and ran at Oikawa before jumping to attack. He had barely left the ground when Oikawa raised his hand and he was flying back. Luckily, or perhaps not, Kageyama was in his way to cushion his fall. They were both unresponsive as they lay on the floor.

“Kenma-” Iwaizumi glanced over at the small mage.

“They’re alive. Unconscious,” he answered quickly. Then he, too, was flung backwards. Only he didn’t have anything to cushion him and he slammed into the wall. Iwaizumi finally drew his sword as Aone simply crumpled to the ground.

“Don’t worry, Iwa-chan, they’re all still alive,” Oikawa said walking closer. He finally, _finally_ dropped his confident and easy going facade. He refused to look up, eyes never traveling further up than Iwaiuzmi’s boots. Iwaizumi saw his mouth moving, but couldn’t hear anything. He waited patiently, as he always had, for Oikawa to collect himself enough to get the words out. “I… you… you have to kill me. Please, it’s the only way.”

Iwaizumi shifted back slightly when Oikawa got close enough to touch him. “What… Oikawa… why?”

“Please, Iwa-chan. You don’t have much time.” Oikawa grabbed his wrist, angling it so the sword pointed back up, and looked up. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes.

“Oikawa _talk_ to me. What’s going on? What happened?” Iwaizumi tried to take his hand back, but Oikawa only tightened his grip. He moved closer still so the tip of the sword was pressed against his chest. Iwaizumi could tell he was shaking, but Oikawa held at least his wrist steady.

“I… I can’t control myself anymore,” Oikawa whimpered out, grabbing his head with his free hand. “There’s times I black out and I come to in the middle of a burning village with people running from me. I know it’s my fault, but I don’t know how to stop it. You have to kill me before I have no more control.”

“No,” Iwaizumi insisted, “We can find a way to stop it. You don’t have to die.”

“Even if you didn’t kill me, the people want me dead. I’d be sentenced to execution, even if we found a way to stop it,” Oikawa murmured. He placed his other hand just above the one on his wrist. “You have to kill me,” he repeated.

“No. I won’t do it,” Iwaizumi insisted again.

“Then,” Oikawa started, tightening his grip once more, “I love you, Hajime.”

He pulled Iwaizumi’s hand towards himself and fell forward. As soon as his grip went slack, Iwaizumi let go of his sword to catch him. Oikawa was completely limp in his arms and Iwaizumi could see the sword coming out of his back, dripping with blood. He sank to the floor, never letting go of Oikawa. He could feel the blood on his hands and soak into his gloves. The sound of the princess’s prison shattering and the groans of his companions barely registered in his ears.

“No,” he whispered. “You can’t… no. Please, no.” Iwaizumi clutched at Oikawa’s shoulders, hugging him awkwardly around the sword. He would pull it out, but that would mean letting go of him and Iwaizumi wasn’t willing to do that. Tears started dripping down his face and he quickly wiped them away, not wanting them to reach Oikawa’s clothes. Oikawa had always kept them so clean and proper and Iwaizumi didn’t want to disturb that any more than he already had. “Please, Tooru,” he sobbed. “Please come back.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i maybe almost made myself cry with this whoops
> 
> anyway find me on tumblr @theprettysettersclub
> 
> (also i just noticed this but look at that amazing word count 1230 like it's such a nice even number)


End file.
